Nawet bez miłości, możesz być ślepy (TPNWH19)
Chris: 'Poprzednim razem na Wyspie Hursa! Uczestnicy wzięli udział w wyścigu pojazdami własnej konstrukcji, niektórzy szli na łatwiznę, a niektórzy nie zdążyli zbudować czegoś oryginalnego. Wtedy nie było głosowania, ostatnia osoba na mecie odpadała, nie była to Emily, nie był to Matthew, Ben, Simon, Jon, Peter, Anastazja ani Lillie, tylko nasza zakochana kujonka, Dahlia, która tuż przed zjazdem wyznała Jonowi miłość. Kogo pożegnamy dzisiaj? Szansa, że odgadniecie wynosi 12 i pół procenta, bo zostało ich już tylko ośmioro w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! ''Chata, pokój dziewczyn '''Anastazja: ''Budzi się, patrzy się nad siebie, na łóżko Emily'' Emily: ''Siedzi ze spuszczonymi nogami i myśli'' Anastazja: 'O sztym ty tak dumajesz? ''Wskakuje na łóżko Emily i siada koło niej 'Emily: '''O tym jak ludzi szybko odchodzą, jednego dnia gadasz z kimś, a następnego ta osoba już wyleciała... '''Anastazja: '... Ale ty znajesz, że Dahlia odpadła try dni temu a niet wczoraj? '''Emily: '''Wiem, ale, jest nas coraz mniej! W obozie zostało 8 osób! Minął już ponad miesiąc! '''Anastazja: '''Prawie 2, piędesiot odyn dni... '''Emily: '''Z jednej strony, muszę tu zostać, ale świadomość, że w pewnym momencie moge stracić na przykład ciebie, sprawia, że nie chcę tu być '''Lillie: '''Na tym polega ten program, ma nas wyniszczyć psychicznie, by zmienić nas w zwierzęta '''Emily: '''Długo nas słuchałaś udając, że śpisz? '''Lillie: '''Troche... Nie jesteście złe? '''Emily: ''Wzdycha Nie... '''Lillie: '''I... nadal mnie nie lubicie, dołączyłam do sojuszu PO wywaleniu was z chaty! Może założymy ten damski sojusz? '(PZ)Emily: Nie uważam tego za dobry pomysł, po pierwsze Lillie jest już w sojuszu, ale z drugiej strony, Lillie grająca na dwa fronty mogłaby być dobrym sojusznikiem, dodatkowo co jeżeli Simon i Matthew też grają na dwa fronty i mają układ z Jonem lub Peterem? Chyba się zgodzę na ten układ 'Emily: '''Dobra, żeński sojusz! '''Anastazja: '''Preciw chłopom! '''Emily: '''Musisz głosować na tą samą osobę co my dwie! '''Lillie: '''A na kogo chcecie głosować? '''Emily: '''Jon! Jest silny i wysportowany, taki trzeba się pozbywać! '''Anastazja: '''SZTO!?!?!?! ''Pokój chłopaków '''Jon: ''Bije worek treningowy'' Simon: 'Wow, widzę, że pocałunek Dahlii dał ci niezłego kopa '''Jon: '''Tak! Dla Dahlii wygram ten program!!! ''Uderza w worek treningowy, przebija go i trafia Simona w twarz, przez co upada '''(PZ)Matthew: '''Jon znowu jest groźnym rywalem... Ale muszę najpierw pozbyć się Bena, jest najbardziej nie wygodnym uczestnikiem! '''Peter: ''Podnosi Simona Jesteś cały? '''Simon: '''Tak ''Podnosi głowę i zatyka ręką krwawiący nos Jon: 'Sory wiewiór! '''Simon: '''Grrrrr... '(PZ)Simon: 'JESZCZE RAZ MNIE TAK SZ***O NAZWIESZ!!! '''Peter: '''Ej, może zawrzemy męski sojusz? '''Ben: '''Z tobą? No chyba nie '''Matthew: '''Nie dzięki... '''Simon: '''Też nie skorzystam raczej... '''Jon: '''Ja dam radę sam! '''Peter: '''Eh... szkoda ''Nagle rozlega się głos klaksonu Chris, uczestnicy wychodzą z chaty '''Chris: '''Wiecie co oznacza ten dźwięk... '''Szef: ''Przewraca oczami Łapcie śniadanie! ''Obrzuca uczestników papką Lillie: 'Ohyda! '''Chris: '''Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie będzie podzielone na trzy części i będziecie wykonywać je w parach '''Ben: 'Świetnie... 'Emily: 'Świetnie :D 'Chris: '''Nie cieszcie się za bardzo, ja was poprzydzielam do par! '''Uczestnicy: '''Oooooooooooh... '''Chris: '''Więc... Lillie będzie z Simonem, Ben z Matthew'em, Anastazja z Jonem i Emily z Peterem! Chodźcie do skalnego romowiska! ''W drodze na miejsce wyzwania 'Anastazja: '''Jesteśmy w odynej drużynie, haraszo, niet? '''Jon: '''Co ty tam po rusku paplasz? Nawet mnie to nie obchodzi, masz mi nie przeszkadzać, albo albo twoje dni będą policzone ''Odchodzi '''Anastazja: ''Pokazuje środkowy palec w jego stronę'' Kawałek za Anastazją i Jonem Peter: '''Jesteśmy w jednej drużynie, fajnie co nie? '''Emily: ''Odwraca głowę w drugą stronę'' Peter: 'Przepraszałem Bena, ale tego co nabroiłem nie da się naprawić '''Emily: '... 'Peter: '''Rozumiem jeżeli ty też nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać... ''Z przodu szli Simon i Lillie 'Simon: '''Fajnie, że jesteśmy w jednej parze ''Krew zaczyna mu lecieć z nosa 'Lillie: '''Leci ci krew z nosa! Masz chusteczkę! ''Daje mu chusteczkę 'Simon: '''Dzięki! ''Zatyka nos chusteczką i odchyla głowę ''Jon mi mocno przywalił '''Lillie: '''Znowu się biliście? '''Simon: '''Nie, to był wypadek '(PZ)Simon: 'Następnym razem już nie będzie! ''Nieco za Simonem i Lillie, lecz przed Anastazją i Jonem '''Matthew: ''Mówi szeptem Benowi w ucho Zawal to wyzwanie, a na 100% wylecisz '''Ben: '''Co? '''Matthew: '''To co słyszałeś... '(PZ)Ben: On jest straszny! Muszę się od niego uwolnić!!! Nagle ścianę pokoju zwierzeń przebija ręka Matthew'a i łapie Bena za szyję '(PZ)Ben: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ''Rumowisko skalne 'Chris: '''Jesteśmy na miejscu! Tłumaczę wam pierwszą część wyzwania! Macie tutaj dziesięć wysokich słupów ze skał, waszym zadaniem jest skakanie z jednego na drugie, pierwsze trzy duety przejdą do etapu drugiego! Zapomniałem, będziecie skakać niosąc się wzajemnie na baranach, a osoba nosząca będzie miała zasłonięte oczy! '''Jon: '''I CO JESZCZE!?!? '''Chris: '''Ja wybiorę noszących! A będą to Emily, Lillie, Anastazja i Ben! Niech noszący biorą partnerów na barana, zawiązują oczy i zaczną się wspinać na pierwszy słup! ''Uczestnicy wykonują polecenia Chrisa Pierwszy słup 'Chris: '''Dobra, trzy, dwa, jeden, START! '''Simon: '''Dobra, Lillie skup się, następny słup jest około metr przed nami, dasz radę na niego skoczyć i wylądować z moim ciężarem? Jego szczyt jest płaski! '''Lillie: '''Spróbuję! ''Skacze i bezpiecznie staje na drugim słupie ''Udało się '''Simon: 'Świetnie! Teraz następny '''Anastazja: ''Wyprzedza Simona i Lillie szybko skacząc z jednego słupa na drugi'' Jon: 'Przestań świrusko! Ja mam nas nawigować, a nie twoje urojenia! ''Nagle lądują na ostatnim słupie '''Anastazja: ''Zdejmuje opaskę z oczu Szto żeś gawarił? '(PZ)Jon: Ta laska jest niemożliwa! 'Chris: '''Jon i Anastazja są w następnym etapie! '''Matthew: '''No dalej! Skacz żeś! '''Ben: '''Nie poganiaj mnie! Jesteś ciężki! ''Skacze, jednak nie trafia na słup i spada do kałuży z błotem '''Matthew: '''FUUUJ!!! BEN!!! Natychmiast maż iść na górę! '''Ben: '''No dobra! '''Peter: '''Skocz około metr do przodu '''Emily: ''Ignoruje polecenie Petera'' Peter: '''Proszę! Zaufaj mi! Musimy wygrać to wyzwanie! '''Emily: ''Zaciska zęby i skacze, udaje się jej'' Peter: 'Świetnie! Jeszcze kilka takich skoków! ''Tymczasem na słupie szóstym '''Lillie: '''Ile jeszcze przed nami '''Simon: ''Liczy Jeszcze cztery! Dasz radę, teraz jest nieco dłuższy dystans niż metr, ale nie wiele! '''Lillie: '''Dobra, skaczę! ''Skacze, jej buty lądują na siódmym słupie, jednak poślizguje się i upada na tyłek ''Ał! '''Simon: '''O mamusiu, blisko było... Znowu mi z nosa leci... '(PZ)Simon: Chyba trzeba będzie prześwietlenie zrobić... Początek trasy '''Matthew: '''Tym razem tego nie schrzań! '''Ben: ''Przeskakuje na drug słup'' Matthew: '''O, nieźle... Dobra, następny! '''Ben: ''Ponownie przeskakuje'' Matthew: '''Ej, całkiem dobrze! Dalej! '''Ben: ''Wykonuje kolejne trzy skoki'' Simon: '''O patrzcie kto nas dogonił! '''Matthew: '''Siema! '''Lillie: '''Matthew? Wyprzedziliście Emily i Petera? '''Matthew: '''To nie było trudne, utknęli na trójce '''Peter: '''Dlaczego nie chcesz robić tego co ci mowię! Skacz '''Emily: ''Zatyka uszy'' Peter: 'Emily! Ja próbowałem go przeprosić! Wybacz mi! '''Simon: '''Eh, no cóż, idziemy dalej! ''Oba duety wspólnie ruszyły w stronę ostatniego słupa 'Chris: '''Matthew i Ben, oraz Lillie i Simon przechodzą do etapu drugiego! Zaś Peter i Emily są pierwszą parą z biletem na ceremonię eliminacji '''Peter: '''Dzięki Emily! '''Chris: '''Trzy zwycięskie pary idą ze mną na polanę ''W drodze na polanę '''Jon: '''Jak żeś to zrobiła? '''Anastazja: '''Ne znaje o sztym ty gawarisz '''Jon: '''Jak bez żadnej nawigacji z mojej strony wiedziałaś jak skakać? '''Anastazja: ''Wzrusza ramionami'' (PZ)Anastazja: 'Intuicija! ''Uczestnicy docierają na polanę 'Chris: '''Dotarliście właśnie do drugiej części wyzwania! Pewnie już widzicie, co wam sprawi trudność '''Simon: '''Musisz nam to mówić bo jesteśmy tak ślepi, że nie widzimy kilkudziesięciu śpiących niedźwiedzi! '''Chris: '''Tak... pary i role są wciąż takie same, dwie pierwsze drużyny, które przejdą na drugi koniec polany, powalczą o nietykalność w ostatnim etapie! Start! ''Pary ruszają 'Jon: '''Dobra świrusko, użyj tego swojego dziwnego instynktu i zaprowadź nas na metę! '''Anastazja: '''Haraszo... ''Idzie przed siebie, nagle jednak uderza butem niedźwiedzia budząc go '''Niedźwiedź: ''Wstaje i zaczyna warczeć na parę'' Anastazja: '''Miedwied!!! ''Przytula niedźwiedzia ''Ne znaje kak wyglądajesz, ale nazwe tebe, Misza! '''Misza: ''Zaczyna warczeć na Jona'' Anastazja: '''MISZA NE WOLNO!!! Mogusz nas zabrat na mete? '''Misza: ''Uśmiecha się i pod pachą zabiera Jona i Anastazję na metę'' (PZ)Jon: '''Nie chcecie wiedzieć jak wali Miszy pod pachą... Nie chcecie... '''Matthew: '''Prawo! Lewo! Lewo! Prawo! Prosto! '''Ben: ''Idzie zgodnie z poleceniami Matthew'a'' (PZ)Matthew: 'Nareszcie gra jak mu zagram, gdyby nie groźba, że zniszczy mój wizerunek, to mógłbym go zostawić przy sobie '''Simon: '''Powoli... powoli... Ał... '''Lillie: '''Boli cię nos? '''Simon: '''Nawet bardzo! '''Lillie: '''Pewnie jest złamany '''Simon: '''Na pewno nie! Przejdzie ''Nagle kicha pokrywając twarz Lillie mieszaniną glutów i krwi 'Lillie: '''Fuj! Obrzydlistwo! '''Simon: '''Uspokój się to tylko krew z nosa! '''Lillie: '''GLUTY I KREW!!! FUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ''Zaczyna biegać w popłochu aż wpada na niedźwiedzia budząc go 'Simon: '''Nie fajnie... '(PZ)Simon: ''Jego ubrania są całe poobdzierane, dodatkowo ma dużo zadrapań Zasada nr.1 nigdy nie mów Lillie, że gluty, którymi ją osmarkałeś zawierają krew... ''Mety Misza: ''Stawia Anastazję i Jona na mecie'' Anastazja: '''Spasiba! '''Matthew: '''Lewo, Prawo, Prawo, Prosto, Prawo i jesteśmy! '''Ben: ''Dociera na metę za wskazówkami Matthew'a'' Chris: 'Anastazja i Jon oraz Matthew i Ben zawalczą w trzecim etapie! Lillie i Simon zaś dołączą do Emily i Petera! Chodźcie za mną finaliści na Mt.ChriHursa! ''Szczyt MtChriHursa 'Matthew: '''Zzzapommmmmniałemmm jjjak tttu jessst zzzzimno! '''Chris: '''Ostatnia część wyzwania to ślepy zjazd sankami! Kierujący, Ben i Anastazja, będą mieli zawiązane oczy, zaś nawigatorzy, Matthew i Jon, muszą im wskazywać drogę! Pierwsza para na mecie, na samym dole wygrywa nietykalność! Start! ''Pary wchodzą na sanki i zjeżdżają '''Jon: '''Skręć w prawo! '''Anastazja: ''Skręca w prawo omijając głaz'' Jon: '''Świetnie! Teraz w lewo! '''Matthew: '''Prawo! Lewo! Prawo! Prawo! '''Ben: ''Wykonuje polecenia Matthew'a'' (PZ)Ben: '''Kto by pomyślał, że będzie mi się tak dobrze współpracowało z Matthew'em? '''Matthew: '''Przed nami kawałek trasy bez przeszkód! Pochyl się do przodu to przyśpieszymy! '''Ben: ''Pochyla się, dzięki czemu sanki przyśpieszają'' Jon: 'Przyśpieszyli! '''Anastazja: '''Ja znaje szto dzielat! Jakaś rampa czy sztoś... '''Jon: '''Rampa? Przed nami jest kamień wyglądający jak rampa ale... '''Anastazja: '''POCHYL SIĘ!!! ''Pochyla się z Jonem, dzięki czemu przyśpieszają, wjeżdżają na "rampę", która wyrzuca ich w górę ''DAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! '''Jon: '''AAAAAAAAAAAA!!! '''Ben: '''Widzisz ich gdzieś? '''Matthew: '''Nie! Jesteśmy daleko do przodu! Widzę metę! ''Ben i Matthew zbliżają się do linii mety, nagle jednak przed nimi spadają Jon i Anastazja, którzy przekraczają linię mety 'Matthew: '''CO DO!? '''Ben: '''Co się dzieje? '''Jon: '''Tak! Udało się! '''Chris: '''Jon i Anastazja zdobywają nietykalność! Matthew i Ben to kolejni, którzy trafią na ceremonię! ''Jakiś czas później, ognisko w lesie 'Lillie: '''Najgroźniejsi rywale nietykalni '''Simon: '''Mamy trzy opcje, Peter, Emily lub Ben '''Lillie: '''Myślę, że Emily lub Ben, osłabimy w ten sposób jeszcze bardziej drugą frakcję '''Matthew: '''Definitywnie Ben '''Simon: '''Nie lepiej Emily? Jest groźniejszym rywalem od Bena '''Matthew: '''Powiedziałem Ben i koniec tematu ''Wstaje i idzie do obozu Simon i Lillie patrzą się na siebie '(PZ)Lillie: '''Co mu się stało? '(PZ)Simon: 'Ciekawe co mu tak zależy na wywaleniu Bena? Może ma z nim kose czy coś? ''Ceremonia eliminacji 'Chris: '''Finałowa ósemko, niedługo, finałowa siódemko, idźcie zagłosować! '(PZ)Matthew: ''Energicznie i z szyderczym uśmieszkiem bazgroli czerwonym długopisem po zdjęciu Bena'' (PZ)Anastazja: ''Całuje jedno ze zdjęć, składa i wsadza sobie do stanika xD O! ''Przekreśla losowe zdjęcie (PZ)Misza: ''Przekreśla zdjęcie'' Chris: '''Dobra, mamy już głosy, będę je odczytywał jak zwykle, oczywiście mamy już pianki dla Anastazji i Jona! ''Rzuca do nich pianki ''Pierwszy głos otrzymał... Peter! '''Peter: ''Zerka na Emily'' Chris: '''Drugi głos... Emily! Trzeci głos na... Bena! Peter, Emily i Ben jak na razie po równo! '''Anastazja: ''Z przerażeniem patrzy na zagrożonych'' Chris: '''Czwart głos trafia na konto... . Bena! Masz już dwa stary! '''Ben: ''Patrzy ze wściekłością na Matthew'a'' Matthew: ''Szyderczo się uśmiecha i mach ręką Benowi na pożegnanie'' Chris: '''Piąty głos... . . . Simon! '''Simon: ''Patrzy się na Chrisa z miną "WTF!?"'' Chris: '''Dwa głosy Ben, po jednym Peter, Emily i Ben, szósty głos trafia na konto... . . . Matthew'a! Jeżeli ostatnie dwa głosy, które są na jedną osobę, będą na Matthew'a, Emily, Petera lub Simona, jedno z nich wyleci, jak na Lillie będzie dogrywka, a jak na Bena to się z nim pożegnamy, a ostatnie dwa głosy są na... . . . . . . . . . . Bena! Wylatujesz '''Ben: '''Eh, tak najwidoczniej musiało być! Ale zanim odejdę, muszę powiedzieć coś waż... '''Chris: '''Nie ma czasu! Szefie! '''Szef: ''Wrzuca Bena do kuli i spycha go w niej na zjeżdżalnię '' Ben: 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! '''Chris: '''I tak oto kończy się kolejny odcinek! Kto jako następny wyląduje w kuli? Jakie ważne informacje zostaną niedopuszczone do wycieku przez przerwanie mowy końcowej? Kto z finałowej siódemki nie wejdzie do szóstki? Stawiam na Lillie! '''Lillie: '''Ej! '''Chris: '''Hehe, do zobaczenia w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! ''Noc, chata, pokój chłopaków '''Matthew: ''Mówi przez sen Zło... Zniszczenie... Parówka z czekoladą... ''Nad jego łóżkiem pojawia się tajemnicza, mroczna postać ???: ''Wpatruje się w Matthew'a, po czym kładzie mu rękę na twarzy zatykając nos'' Matthew: ''Budzi się i z przerażeniem patrzy się na postać'' Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa